Spirit Animal
by Anita'sPenguin
Summary: People think shifters and were-animals are the same. They are not. In the wizarding world, they will soon learn why.
1. Chapter 1

I know its been a while folks, unfortunately had a health issue that could not be ignored for a while. Made me viciously sick.

Anyway while waiting had millions of ideas running through my head and this once insisted on coming out.

 _This is to understand what is to come. When I refer to **weres** these are ones that are made. Bitten like Remus Lupin was by Fenrir Greyback and so forth. They must shift at the full moon._

 _ **Shifters** are those who are born. They can be magically inclined but do not require anything to learn to shift. They just do and they can shift anytime._

 _Prologue_

 _A Letter from a friend_

 _ **Albus Dumbledore,**_

When you think that I cataloged magic creatures for my book, you would believe that I got them all. I traveled, I searched. and I befriended everything I could until I did.

After all my book was to be accepted widely by the magic community, especially for school children as you yourself decreed as a professor of Hogwarts. But you see there was one group that I missed. One that apparently only Merlin knew about for eons till even they were forgotten in all but one way apparently. _**That is when one approached me**_ _…._

Known simply as _shifters_ , they were men and women who had the ability to turn into animals. Secretive and a tendency to travel in groups such as the weres you all know of. But unlike some of their descendants they could not only change at any time of the month or even day, they also had extremely large reserves of magic.

Why may you ask?

To protect their people the shifters would create wards. Barriers of a sort that would hide their homes from all that would seek them out. Always maintained through their Alphas the wards protected the clans from danger. For as we all well know humans or muggles as we of the wizarding world all them or afraid of what they do not understand. The desire to destroy for the sheer power they can wield was staggering as many hunted them for their power, their treasures and even simply their lives.

Shifters could travel through time, alter reality, and above all bind themselves with those who are destined to be with them. These bonds created a link that could not be broken as it connected each clan member to the Alphas or the strongest shifters as one would say. In fact the closeness, the sharing through the bond enabled these shifters to live hundreds of years. Because every time they would shift. That which was old and broken would heal anew.

Valuable for with the love and loyalty...one could live forever.

Merlin knew this and with the aide of one who had ventured outside the safety of his village and befriended. The two and many others would set about contacting as many clans as he could. The tribes at first reluctant, some agreed, while others had to be shown that they could be dominated into submission.

Knowing he has their aide and including that of many other magical creatures such as centaurs, unicorns. The spell would begin.

The Alphas all over the world would channel the power of those along side them. Their strength to power the beginning stage, the focus of the wizards the guide in the second, and the magical creatures of all kinds would be those who would take with them and extend it into reality hiding in a sense the magic.

When done albeit weak, all those who lent their strength and made for the trip home. They knew the spell had worked when those who had never been. They could not see the village or the people within unless those inside allowed them to. It was the same all over the world. Homes became hidden, villages seemed to disappear and even those that were seen, they appeared normal. Even muggle like to those who approached.

People would never know that they were in a magical community. They would only see what was meant to be seen by those within. And those within could only show them their world if they fully loved and bonded with one another.

Hence the magical world was born. Those who stayed within thrived and were at peace. Those who chose to be out, did the same but in secret and for some to spin tales of things that existed. And do so in such a way that in time, they become myth and legend.

I only tell you this now as one secret keeper to another….remember, for there will come a time when all creatures and all things magic must unite.

 _ **Newt Scamander**_

 _8-8-8-8-8_

 _ **The Evans house, years later Surrey.**_

Watching the family inside playing with their adorable child, the cat looked down at the basket by her paws. Her fur color a deep red, the cat seemed to almost blend with the shadows as she waited for the night to arrive. Her large size making her seem like a panther, she was lucky that the bushes and trees hid much of her form.

Having run as fast as she could, she knew the woman and her husband were kind and loving. After all Jessica was one of them and her sister. At times in the clan there would be those unable to shift at all. Their powers granted by their animal spirits were locked within them, they could still do magic which was something that the cat knew well. But the pack would not allow them inside. Not without a mate to help bond them to the others.

Jessica was the type to find love on her own. And not when placed upon her. And she found one in wizard named Alex, who knew her family's secret as he was one of the few they could trust. It is why they were happy to let him know of the shifter's existence. They could come to their home for aide and for safety when needed.

Sniffing the air, a mournful sound erupted as a wolf came to stand by her. Black as midnight and larger then her, this wolf exhibited eyes that were of the brightest blue. A sadness to match her own within, he nuzzled her with a tenderness that made her even sadder as darkness overcame them.

Their bodies shifting, a woman with long red hair that curls ever so gently stands naked. Her green eyes soft and tender, she picks up the child in the basket, who curls up into her embrace. The man who hair was dark and to his shoulders stands beside her. Naked as well, he concentrated for a moment to clothe them both. Him in a simple pair of jeans and white shirt, and her into a dress of the brightest yellow. Both seemed to almost be breathing in the scent of the child they both adore.

"Why must we do this Jackson, she's our little girl." She cried sadly as she holds the baby close to her heart.

"You know why Elaine, that bastard did something to her. I don't want to let her go either, but the fact is that bastard did something to us. In turn doing something to her."

"Don't you think I know that Jackson!"

"Elaine, we already know he found a way to lock her animal spirit. We don't know what else he has done to her, and because of it the clan doesn't want to risk her becoming a danger to us all."

"it's not fair though, she's just a harmless baby! We could have handled it."

"You and I know that, darlin. But the fact of the matter is they still remember the issues with Grindenwald from years before. They will not let this go. That man nearly destroyed us and the barriers around the world. They are weak right now because he killed many of the Alphas. And those he didn't kill, you know what happened."

"Fenrir. He destroyed his sanity."

"Yes and we are lucky he still remembers his clan. That's what is keeping us alive right now. He was among the best of us. Whatever he did to our cubs as well as the others…. We have to figure out a way to restore him and the other Alphas before he finds us to bring our children home. You know the elders are wary."

"I know. But to give up our children?" Elaine said with a sorrowful gaze.

"It's the only way. They are better this way, where he or the others can not find them."

A silent nod and tears as he holds her and their child tight. "We have to save her and the other children he did this to. We are not the only one mourning, Elaine. Hopefully with the letter we have written, you know Jessica and her mate will protect her from him and the others. The fact they can not shift will keep them from being noticed. And even if they were his offensive magic will be enough for his people to come if need be, to reinforce should the packs attack."

"I know Jack….it is why we chose wizards for our little ones." She says quietly. Her eyes in a daze as she know what she must do and does not want to.

A soft loving gaze on the little girl, she walks slowly almost lingering as she heads towards the house. Her mate picking up the basket, her walks beside her moments later, a deep sadness between them both as they place the basket down, and with one last kiss to the little one. The child goes back in, yawning as she is tired and wakes up for a brief moment, her green eyes wide and so much like her mother's….

"Goodbye my little one" Jackson said with a soft growl that cause the child to smile happily he gently touches the little head as he fights back the pain in his heart. Tears in her eyes, Elaine puts a letter in with the baby and tucks the cover around her. A beautiful blue with embroidered stars and moons, her scent as well as her mates enveloped in it to help the child sleep, and to someday remember them if she ever does.

Placing one last kiss on the soft downy hair, Elaine whispers softly as Jackson becomes alert. Urging her to go and leave before anything happens. There was one last thought from both as they shifted and ran…. Shadows of something else chasing them...

"I love you, _**Lily**_."

 _ **8-8-8-8-8-8**_

 _ **25 years later, Godric's hollow**_

"Lily run!" shouted a dark haired man who looked at his wife with a mixture of fear and courage in his eyes. Their house shaking around them, the redheaded nodded reluctantly as she raced up the stairs. Hearing the shouts and the explosion of their wards finally being broken. She knew she did not have enough time.

Her sense, her need to protect her most precious bundle was making her move insanely fast. Hearing a thud as she makes it down, her heart at that moment seems to rip in half. Something within her mourning in grief, she knows her husband James is gone. Her tears trailing down her cheeks. It only renews her determination to get their treasure to safety.

Opening and then slamming the door closed she races over to the crib, in order to pick up the 1 year old boy in it. With black hair and bright green eyes, much like her own, the child made a sound as if wanting to sleep. But stirred as she tries to bundle him up as fast as she can.

"Harry baby, be a good boy for Mommy and hold on."

Knowing he is confused, somehow the child understands and clutches his mother tightly. But when the door slams open he is frightened as seconds later he is back in his bed. Her green eyes giving him a look of love and of sorrow. Valiantly turning around, the woman begins to plea not only for her life but for that of her baby.

"Please, I don't care what you do to me, but not Harry not my baby!"

An eyebrow raised at her from underneath that black cloak, that had desecrated the warmth of her home, she shivers as the voice speaks. Almost a hissing quality to it, she knows and hears clearly what he says.

Watching as he aims at her son, something within the woman wakens, a fierce roar of grief within, its need to protect and save as a green light heads for the child it adores. Time seeming to freeze for that precious split second and the spirit rebounds the light back as it hits her. Knowing that with its death, her human counterpart dies as well, the sentient animal within places one last protection on the baby. One that even now its spirit and its woman begin to cry in protest. But as the love and tenderness flow, so does the ward within the blood. One last nuzzle and its in pain as the child can sense its goodbye...

" _Live Harry live for both your mothers_ " Lily said softly as she sees what was within her all along. The reason for her strong maternal instinct and of her protective nature. Knowledge breaking through of things that could have been and of thing that could come. A smile on her face as the animal spirit nuzzled the child with its snout, before it and her disappears with their death.

The rebound caused by its death striking both, soon all that remains are bodies and ash.

 _And a child, with a scar in the shape of a lighting bolt on his forehead._

 _ **Elsewhere at the same time...**_

Two people collapse, the animals within them roaring and howling with pain. Both clutch onto each other as the spirits that they share life with him scratch and claw at their insides to get out. To run in sorrow, and their message clear, the two start to cry with pain as they reach into the back of their minds. The small bond that they held onto, the one that allowed them albeit in secret check on their daughter they gave away...

It was gone...

 _Lily had died_.

It had been so long since they had last seen her. They just knew from the paper and her sister in letters, that their little girl had gotten married. Her husband, this James Potter who Jackson had checked out quietly, behind the elders' back was a good man.

Elaine still in tears, he held on to his mate, his wife for eternity. "She's gone Jackson. She's gone!"

"I know, I know"

"What are we going to do! The elders aren't going to let us leave to say goodbye and even then what about our grandson? We saw the announcement in the paper that day in Diagon Alley, we cant just let him be all alone."

"You know what the council will say Elaine," He states as he looks at his broken hearted love. "they will not let us go."

"But you are an Alpha as well Jackson! After what Fenrir had done that made you the leader! You had to challenge him. You won! Just can we go PLEASE I beg you!"

"We can't Elaine, you know I hold the pack tenuous right now at best!" He roared in grief and anger, "I can't really bring anyone into the pack until we weed out what caused him to fully turn against us! He was getting better and you know it! But something changed and he killed his own mate and kids! He had so many others with him that could only be weres and when he did that so many got hurt or don't you remember!"

"Of course I remember, His wife Mari was friend! You know I tried! But he's our family! We have to do something!"

Sighing as she starts to hit him, her claws that started to form raking him to the point he winces in pain. He stops and holds her close, as she struggles. "We just can't right now my love. **_At least Harry has Jessica's daughter Petunia and her husband..._** "


	2. Chapter 2

Its me again folks seeing about another chapter….

Now this is going to be a massive time jump to the end of Goblet of Fire...won't say why. Just will be so, and before I forget all events will be as they were before, after now well you just hafta to wait and see

Anyway, Elaine and Jackson will be the main original characters with a smattering of a few others here and there. The rest will be the original ones from the books.

May I also remind people this is a story and that no I have not determined any pairings yet.

Ohhh I forgot this in the last chapter. I don't own jack in Harry Potter or myth except for Elaine and Jackson, they be mine

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Hogwarts 14 years later**_

This was it, he was going to die, Harry thought to himself. Surrounded by Death Eaters , watching as a very much live and healthy Voldemort step out of the cauldron. The snake like face and the cloak being placed on him, he mentally thought to himself. _At least I wont have to see him all they way naked…._

"Release the boy"

Being thrown as he was onto the ground, it gave him a moment to look at the only other person...or body there. _Cedric Diggory_ was someone who would have been a newfound friend, an ally to help him in the future. Just like the other two, Fleur, and Victor, the four of them found themselves in the tri-wizard tournament. Although in his case definitely not by choice.

Still unable to get out of it as the Goblet had spit his name out, in a binding contract, he had to participate. And here he was….in the fourth and final task, and someone had turned the cup, into a port key that landed him here. In the middle of nowhere, surrounded by death eaters, with the only other person who came with him and who could have helped dead beside him. Even now, he could hear all the Death Eaters , clamoring to see who could kill him first.

Each one pleading they were better then the other, Harry just remained where he was. Trying to figure out what to do if anything to stay alive. It was then at the moment, that Voldemort, spoke to him. "Harry Potter, I see you." The dark wizard exclaimed with a smug attitude. "Stand up."

Moving to his feet he drops down once more as he feels the Crucio curse hit him. Every part of him in agony as he bucks and bends, Harry can't help but feel that his time is coming. This person wants to kill him. So why doesn't he already? Unfortunately Harry already knew the answer. History and his own experience states that this man, if you could call him that, will torture him for as long as feels like it.

Feeling the spell release, Harry manages to get up, albeit unsteady as he looks at the reason for his somewhat hellish life in the eye.

"Stand up Harry Potter! Be the hero you are supposed to be." Voldemort said mockingly. "Show us all how strong you are." Laughter erupting from all his supporters, watching as their Lord hits the youth with another crucio. Forcing him to almost kneel before their leader, which cause some of the darker ones among them to cackle with glee.

"Get up Potter! Someone give him his wand." The Dark Lord commanded. Some of the Death eaters confused, the dark wizard crucios one of them in punishment. "We shall be like men. We shall duel shall we not? You do know how to do a wizarding duel do you not Potter?"

Not saying a word, Harry is shoved at the same time his wand forced into his hands, The familiar voice of Lucious Malfoy taunting him in his ear as he pulls him to stand cross from the other. "Do try to make it entertaining, before you die Potter."

Saying nothing, Harry just waits. His heart beating fast. The youth does not notice the stirring inside him. The one that detects something wrong and starts beating at its enforced cage. Waking up after such a long sleep it was placed under, it prowls and flares as it thinks of someway to burst out. Still to weak to do so, it growls and roars in anger, it feels threatened. It's magic starts to flare as the battle begins trying to break out.

Feeling and lending what it can to its boy. It detects another something dark trying to weaken him and his soul. Letting out a sound that causes whatever it is in here besides him and his human half to stop. He can almost feel it, where it is but stops as something else holds him back. A gentle nudge and as it turns, an unusual animal is beside it, shining a deep reddish gold, with black tipped ears and paws, seems to walk around its cage. Starting to hit it at another spot, the spirit animal cocks his head to the side in confusion. The other pausing as well it lets out a chuffing sound as if asking. _you going to help or what?_

Realizing what the other spirit is doing, it starts purring almost in delight. Still lending what strength it can in the cage to his boy. Both he and the other hit the cage at the same spot constantly trying to bend or do something.

And if one looks closely, the cage _begins to crack…_

 _-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_

Barely holding on to the spell, trying to keep himself from dying, Harry struggled. The power being emitted from not only his wand but Voldemort's was staggering. Even the shield that he somewhat, manifested in the fight between them seemed to be getting weaker.

It was then that he and the others began to see. Spirits seemed to be coming forth from the wand….

"Harry, please bring my body back...bring it back to my father!" Cedric states. A quiet gaze in his eyes as words seem to keep coming but he can not hear. An awareness within starts to grow, as an old man emerges he looks at Harry. "Get the bastard kid. Make him pay!" What next came forth is something that even now seems to give him renewed strength. Confused as he is , he feels warm air as they surround him.

"Harry, hold on. When we tell you, let go. We can buy you some time, but only a little!" James Potter stated as he gazed at his son. His pride in him shining as from above he had seen much that his boy had done and could do. The future he believes is safe for he has faith in his child.

"Harry!" A voice that he even now has yearned to hear, he sees the spirit of his mother. He eyes full of love and the need to protect. She places her warm ghostly hand alongside his father's onto his wand. Cedric and the old man doing the same, it was then he felt something burst deep within. Almost as if something locked away was ready to spill forth.

Unknowingly his normally green eyes flashed into animal like eyes and a resurgence of strength and as he hold on to his wand. Power unlike any other Harry has even felt or burst from is bursting to come out from within him.

"LET GO HARRY!"

Letting go of the spell at the same time that power explodes, the spirits turned a brilliant white and attacked. Not noticing as he runs for the key he would see an animal helping to fuel the others. Making the barrier stay as long as it can, by staying close to the others. They disappear though when he gets the port key and grabs onto Cedric to be taken back to Hogwarts.

Arriving, tears running down his face as Albus and others run to him. He does not see the shock on the faces of two. Two whom had snuck away to watch with a mixture of worry and pride. Their hands clutching onto one another as many go to congratulate. They pause in their thoughts, their hope as some of the others begin to scream.

Smelling the scent of death has arrived, they feel the sorrow as an older man runs towards the crowd. "NOT MY SON! GOD NOT MY SON!"

But it was the other voice that interested them, the one in pain and tears and has a magic radiating from him is strong and instead of being the same as many here, Was now more primal, more animalistic, that even now brings them a peace that they had not felt in years. "HE'S BACK HEADMASTER! HE"S BACK!" They sigh in a mixture of relief and a love for the boy. Even now through their bond with the clan they tell the others, elders be damned. That someone new will be coming….

"His animal is awake, Jackson and free." The red headed woman said softly and with tears of joy mixed with regret for the other, "the elders have to let him come now. He has the potential to shift. We have to be there when it does or he will be so confused."

"I know Elaine. I don't know what happened out there. I will talk to the Headmaster as soon as I can." He stated simply as he watched the older man called Dumbledore take his grandson out of the room. The boy upset and in mourning for this Cedric Diggory's death, the animal within he can tell albeit tired was very much alert, as it could sense his and Elaine's animal spirits. Not able to pinpoint who or where they are, as it was so new, the animal flared what power that it had left stating to any and all others. "Back off!" Thus causing spirit in Jackson to make a growling sound in response at the rebuke and raising its own hackles up.

"Jackson?"

"His spirit is an Alpha. A really strong one at that from the feel mate." he replied, a smile creeping up. The pride from both him and the animal showing. "it protects him even now despite whatever happened out there."

Fear coming forth as they hear what seems to be fighting going on, they among others race to a tower. Hearing the sounds of spells firing, it stops all of a sudden as two aurors who were in the audience attempt to break down the door. Considering it was sealed with magic, they had been using every spell they knew. But before they were able to the next one, it opened.

Dumbledore coming out with Harry who seemed even more drained. Listening, the two shifters watch as he allowed the men in to investigate as he spoke. "Would you mind, I do believe Azkaban is missing someone don't you think?" Pointing to the prone form of a man they can see on the floor. He then turns to a red headed youth and brown headed girl who were about to see to their grandson. "Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, do get Madame Pomphrey and let her know that Mr. Potter and Professor Moody are in need of her."

Both about to protest as they wanted to be there for their friend, Harry just shook his head as he gave them a pained look. "I'll be ok guys, go ahead."

"You sure Harry?" replied the girl.

"yeah I'm sure. I'm just going to sit here and compose myself somewhat" He smiles as he gave the red headed youth something of an arm clasp, way to let him know he was ok. "Go on Ron, you and Hermione better get going, Professor Moody does actually need a bit of help." Questions and looks of determination, to get answers later, the two run off to get the other person the old man spoke of.

Looking at one another, they see the dark haired boy sitting there as the crowds starts to thin out from newly arriving aurors. Becoming alert as one who is supposed to be imprisoned comes out of nowhere behind a column. About to say something, they don't as the same said figure disappears again. Returning the two teens from earlier return with a woman carrying a medical bag, who immediately starts fussing over Harry.

A look on her features at the thought of the injuries from tonight's events affecting the youth. She then frowns as after the aurors take out someone in shackles, another man is bought out as well on a stretcher. Leg missing and looking rather beaten and scarred the woman begins to scold him loudly. The older man, who albeit weak, yelled just as much right back. Both continuing to fight as they go. They watch as everyone save for their grandson and the other two teens stick around to talk.

About to see if they could talk to him, the one who disappeared in the shadows re-emerges. Running over to the dark haired youth, they watch as he smiles and tackles this dark haired man. Laughter and joy despite the pain emitting from all of them, The three teens speak happily with the older guy who affectingly ruffles their grandson's hair. Elaine and Jackson, both listening despite the distance, their spirits enhancing their hearing.

"Sirius its so good to see you!" The girl that they know is Hermione says with a smile of her features. One matching on the older man's face, he studies the three teens as he nods his head in agreement. "indeed Hermione. I had to come. McGonagall told me via floo what had happened. Came to see if Harry was all right."

"I am, I'm fine." Harry replies as he is standing up. But he almost falls again as he winces in pain. The older man catching him, with Ron's help, he groans as Hermione makes him sit down before he tries again. Not wanting to appear weak, he brushes her off while he gives her a little smile. "I'm ok 'mione."

"You are not fine Harry, what happened out there, what did he do." Her voice filled with worry.

Giving her a look, that even the two shifters couldn't miss as they can feel the tension coming from their grandson. His pain slowly building, they know it could be dangerous. "Jackson..."

"I know Elaine" Flaring his own power, Jackson suppresses the spirit in his grandson. A struggling ensuing between the two. Elaine watches as Harry seems to struggle more. The others holding him up now, Jackson finally exerts his animal and the dark haired teen passes out. Both breathing a sigh of relief, they still observe as the man they know as Sirius Black picks up their grandson whose head lolls against his shoulders.

"Ron, Hermione got the map? We need to find a way to the infirmary without being seen." .

"I got it." The red headed youth spoke. The two shifters listen as he pulls out the parchment from his pocket. They hear the teenager speak as he taps the map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good". About to point which way to go, the two teens look directly their way, and then back at the map in their hands.

"Hermione…?" Ron stated in confusion. "Am I seeing this right?"

"Yes, I see it to." Turning to the man, they show him the map. Directing the two teens to take Harry as they watch, the two shifters who albeit wanting to stay know they have to go. For hearing as the older man puts their grandson down, so they can get him out. Staying for as long as they could, their eyes glow and hearing as he is almost to them, they _**disappear**_ ….


	3. Chapter 3

Hello folks a repeat from previous chapter. I down own jack squat from Harry Potter but I do own Elaine and Jackson along with a smattering of others

In the meantime for those who read. Can any of you recommend a good beta. And when I mean good, one who won't wait a week or two weeks before I get the proper version? Because I would honestly like a back within a couple of days.

 _Dumbledore's office_

Albus was deep in thought as Sirius had come up to talk with him. Explaining what had happened just an hour ago. He begins to wonder as to whether or not the map malfunctioned. Or even if it was correct, why would it say unknown? Sirius had explained after last year's events, that nothing should have kept the map from saying who it was, so it would always give a record of where people were. And considering he was one of the ones who helped to make it years ago. He knew that would be handy for Harry someday so he let the youth keep it. There were times though that he wondered what else the map could do.

In the meantime, he was relieved though at the man's ability to get his godson out of trouble. Having handed him to Ron and Hermione, they both immediately came to him as fast as they could. He had them come up to his office while he joined the fugitive and innocent convict who was investigating.

Seeing as the dark haired man approaches, he listens as he starts to speak, his voice curious but guarded and alert. "Albus I can't see anything here, but the map it never lies. It should have identified whoever it was over here."

Getting thoughtful, "Did you detect for any cloaking or invisibility spells?" The ex-con shook his head on response to his question. "I don't need to. When James, Remus, and myself made it. We made sure it revealed everything we could think of. If a freaking centaur came in here. It would identify him."

"I see." Thoughtful and contemplative, being who he was he gets to thinking. "We must do some research into this. Since you and Remus helped James with the map, the both of you talk it over with one another see what you may have missed. Or find a loophole into one of the spells you may have used."

Nodding his head, the runaway con shifted into his dog form. Giving a woof as Snuffles, the dog disappeared down the hall. Dumbledore himself turning towards his office, he returns to see the trio coming down and out. Harry awake and rubbing his head out of habit around the scar. His green eyes bright but yet exhausted, he nodded as he sent them back to their tower.

Acquiescing to his request s one was tired from his ordeal and the other two were going to make sure he got there, he went into his office. His mind in deep thought, he continued on to his office….

 _-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_

 _ **A forest somewhere in England** ,_

Having managed to sneak out of Hogwarts without being seen, this map having made them nervous a bit. having to instantly make themselves not be seen. Those kids holding it their hands and looking in their direction was indeed a first for them. Still though as they ran they shifted reality only long enough to return home. Their village abuzz with their grandson's animal awakening. The Cat and Wolf look at one another before turning human, as elders approach them with anger.

Despite being Alpha, Jackson had to respect the elders and work with them. For it was through them that he and many Alphas of other clans were able to work together. Always patrolling the barriers guarding their world, they did their best to maintain their wards. Even now half his wolves are busy maintaining the part around their home, thankful that he had managed albeit barely, to beat Fenrir so long ago. Throwing away that thought, both shifters were faced with their clan. Most eager to hear exactly what happened, but some were angry.

"Jackson, Elaine, explain yourself!" Jonas asked. Being a shifter of some 900 years old, the man while still appearing to be in his late 30's was among the most powerful of the shifters period. An Alpha himself he was the lead in many a battle against their ongoing battle with the weres created by Fenrir. That was a whole other issue to work on along with trying to connect with his grandson Jackson thought. His instincts almost never wrong he spoke with a calm demeanor about him. Mostly because a fight with Jonas would be foolhardy as the male shifter was much older then him.

"My grandson may shift Jonas." he replied simply his own Alpha flaring up, Jonas gave him a growl. Both glaring at one another itching for a fight, they knew they can not as they were among the few protecting many creatures of magic. Elaine beside him, she turned to Jonas as she looked upset "we had to go see him Jonas. He was our grandson we had to make sure he was all right, with this Tri-Wizard tournament he got caught up in. We stayed away no matter how much we wanted to approach him over the years and you know it. You were there for the last one the wizards held!"

"It doesn't matter Elaine, both of you could have been caught by Fenrir and those he turned. Half of them are already insane as he is. Not to mention the ones who aren't, are primarily of the unsavory type." He replied. "We need Jackson and your clan to help keep the peace. Your mate is the only one Fenrir is afraid of."

"We knew that and we knew the risk Jonas. Fenrir is a threat. But we trusted that for a few hours, the betas could handle it, we had to know. Jackson did his job, he got the clan settled and he route out several traitors while doing it. Not once during these years did we go and get our grandson. NOT ONCE!" She screamed. Her cat's protective nature coming forth. The animal's spirit within her rising to let the elder know she was upset as well, when Elaine growled.

Putting his arms around his mate and holding her tight as her eyes flash and turn catlike, he calms her down on their bond as he gazes at Jonas. "The fact is Jonas, some of us need our families. My brother, her sister, her daughter. They were family and you know as a whole that is one thing we value. All of us shifters Jonas, value our family and the clan like life itself. You and the other elders have been denying me and my wife our grandson. And now he has the potential to shift and I believe he will... You would deny us still?"

"Yes if it protected the rest of us!" The older man exclaimed. His words cold and astute as some of the clan agrees, Jackson looked to his mate and smiled gently. Nodding her head as if asked she was ok. The pure Alpha that is Jackson came out to play and speak with reason.

"Yes it would protect the rest of our clan. But what if he or any of our other children out there shift. Yes our grandson may be more wizard then shifter and the odds of it happening or slim to none. But what if it does Jonas. What if it does when he is out in public? He stays with my wife's niece and her husband out there in Surrey among the humans. Did you ever think about that? It would not only reveal our existence, who knows what the humans or muggles as wizards call them do when and if he does?"

His words echoing it took a young shifter to mutter. "Witch trials much?"

Sinking into him, they all knew of what happened in the American town of Salem way back when. Having heard it from the wizarding community, whom ironically were no where near the event, a lot of innocents had been killed. Albeit that was years ago, more then just one magical being became nervous and barriers had to be reinforced and for decades they had to reassure a lot of races that everything was all right. The elders looking at one another as his words do ring home to their minds. Elaine's mind racing as she looks at her mate, she admits that yes she can see their point of view of keeping themselves away from the others. But it was her family. Her only living memory of her daughter Lily. Sure she could have had more children. But like many of the shifters who went against Fenrir that last time.

There were casualties. One of which her womb was beyond any repair. Not really wanting to think about that time, Fenrir had ripped her open like a sack of potatoes. He even started trying to drink her blood when he did. Something in his blood probably a result of that time…well it destroyed her ability to have any more children. It was the same for many of those he had turned when they attacked.

Even now…. Many of her friends and family within their clan have issues with that period of time. Their bodies having aches and pains where shifters should not have any. Their home was no longer a happy safe place at least to many, who felt the loss of those gone keenly. She hated even having to hear it from Jackson who had succeeded in stopping their once former friend if barely, that he had continued and many of the other clans were in their predicaments. Alphas who had fought were in so much pain, that some of them joined those in death. So few now….so few.

It was after the fight he had managed to maintain just enough strength over a two day period before passing out from his injuries. You would think, that Fenrir would have come back to finish him or one of the others would challenge him. But this was not the case. Jackson was to well liked and not to mention the only ones that could compete with his alpha Spirit, was either gone, dead, or in a bad shape like he had been.

So some of the other clans who were destroyed had come to become part of theirs. Their Alphas gone most of the survivors had to integrate with whichever clan took them in. Their family became stronger because of it, but their was still trouble for a while because of the lack of Alphas. Bonds had to be made, fights between new and old had to be taken care of. Many were set in their peculiar ways, and if Jackson was right about their grandson….he really could help save the magical world.

But he might also inadvertently destroy it.

Her thoughts going there and a deep need to stop it before the alternative happens, she looks up with a hopeful gaze as her mate approaches. "Well?" She asked. Her voice calm as she struggles to keep her emotions in check. Hoping what he says will be the answer that she needs to hear.

"Jonas and the others agree. It is to great a risk to all if he stands to shift." Pausing as he does Jackson looks at her with slight apprehension. "But temporarily you and I would have to live in the neighboring wizard village away from the clan."

Her eyes widening. "That wont be easy Jackson you know that. You have to be close to the clan to remain the Alpha for any period of time. If you come back after too long you may have to fight any others that came in and took over."

"I'm willing to take that risk Elaine." He states plainly, his eyes looking into hers. "The question is mate of mine do you think you can survive without them for a while?"

"If it is for our family, then yes." She smiles as she hugged him. Hope surging anew at the thought of her finally being able to talk and bond with her grandson. Pausing though as she looks at him. "Who will look after the clan then?"

Sighing, he looks at his mate. "This is what I hoped you wouldn't ask Elaine. Jonas agreed to look out for them on one condition."

"Which is?" She asks. Her eyes gazing at him thoughtfully and with an intensity that he knows once she hears the answer she may not like it.

"A time limit Elaine, we only have 3 months or basically the summer to have Harry shift fully."

"Or what Jackson?"

"We leave this world for good, we would be _**banished**_."

Her eyes widening at this revelation, Elaine looked in horror. "Jonas is making us choose then!" Her mind reeling as to be banished from one's clan, that was death itself to a shifter. One needed the clan to survive to live, Without the bonds it can drive a shifter to insanity. Its one of the reasons why the Elders were concerned as they are. When the incident with Fenrir happened, he was within the clan and still had his bonds and all of a sudden he had started a killing spree.

Looking at her , she gave a gentle smile as she already knew the answer. "As long as I am with you Jackson. I can survive anything." Her face loving as he pulled her in for a kiss, she savored his lips against hers. Both breaking apart despite the protest from their animals who love the contact, he spoke with a small smile on his lips and what could only be a spark in his eyes.

"Well we better get started then. Have to find a house, get it ready and everything. If I remember right, Harry should be getting out of school in 2 weeks."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

 _ **At the same time...Hogwarts**_

Harry sat beside himself in the room he shared with Ron, Dean, and the others boys of his house year. Deep in thought of the events that happened. His sorrow over Cedric's death. The eventual release of Fleur and Viktor and the spells placed on them was different as Viktor being who he was. Many officials insisted on standing by him so that nothing went wrong. When the two found out what had happened though, they were in sorrow as well over the death of a mutual friend.

Having gotten together in the great hall, the three along with close friends had held a memorial for Cedric in their own way. Soft smiles as stories were told of Cedric, not to mention of the events they had from the tasks among themselves. Sharing with their friends and slowly fellow students from all three schools. Harry found that he began to fill better, as did Fleur and Victor. The promise they made between them afterwards, he knew that he could count on both to be there should he ask.

Still though he wishes he was someplace else. Someplace where he could run, be free and never have to worry about Voldemort or any other problems he has to deal with. Just to be able to be himself with the surviving marauders beside him. Both being busy most of the time now with missions for Dumbledore. It made writing to him or them to him extremely difficult. So to see Sirius here was the only bright side to what had to what happened. It showed that he cared.

Smiling as that same familiar fantasy comes to hi mind. Harry does not know as the animal inside shares his memories. Having regained strength, the spirit works on healing his soon to be human friend. Seeing a lot of old and deep scars, it became unhappy and growled a little in anger. Becoming quiet before his human bond-mate could know of its existence, it continues to shift between the memories.

Growling in pleasure as it discovers bonds reaching out to others, it tracks them down as Harry goes through memory lane. Drawing strength from what appears to be a red headed boy. The spirit knows to associate him Ron and that he was a close friend or a clan brother that its boy could count on. Delight even further as it sniffs out the girl Hermione and others that with so many bonds, his human was essentially in a clan and that he was an Alpha that desired to protect others and was even supported by them like a family would.

Unfortunately, the spirit felt the one to the dark one, the one that even now tried to seek its way to him. One that reeks with a darkness that it does not like and absolutely hates. Still it drew power from the fact that there was so much light, so much heart in his human, it flicks every tendril away, keeping it from the heart of both him and his boy, the one he knows as _**Harry Potter**_.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything except for Jackson, Elaine and a smattering of Clan shifters. Some spells will be made up

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

 _May your animal ever walk beside you_

 _and grant you rest in his warmth_

 _may his paws ever guide your path_

 _may your voices be heard by all_

 _and may your bonds be loyal and true_

 _ **A week later. Dumbledore's office**_

Seeing the couple arrive in front of him, Albus just gazes at them with caution. He had received a letter from the couple requesting an audience with him. No names revealed he was admittedly wondering who they were, No name, he was curious as to why he allowed them to come. But his instinct, that special awareness he has about certain things, had made himself answer and allow it.

But he was also not stupid. Having requested a certain wizard to come back, to be back up and a witness. Snuffles lay beside him on the floor. His wary and admittedly guarded eyes on the couple, the dog turned and gave a woof to the older man as both of them face the people who entered his office.

"Headmaster Dumbledore?" The dark haired man stated simply as he offered his hand. His eyes friendly and open, as he takes it, is the woman behind him that brings him and the dog to stand up. Looking to be around the age of 30, she had long red hair and a pair of bright green eyes that were indeed familiar. Although some slight facial differences were plain to be seen, this woman could be a twin for the deceased Lily Potter.

"How?"

"I am not my daughter." The woman replied softly. Her eyes filled with sorrow and what appears to be hope as well, she held on tight to the man beside her. Her green eyes flashing with pain, the man beside her turned and held her close. Close enough that they could almost hear her purring?

Eyes hardening to what could only be steel, Albus managed to restrain with a touch on the dog's head. Having wagged furiously with rage, neither one of them looked old enough to be what or who they claim they are. When Lily had passed on, she herself was in her late 20's and so it was impossible that someone this young could be her mother.

"May we?" The man gestured to the chairs in front of him. Nodding his head and still very much alert, Albus sat down as Snuffles sat back on his hind legs. A murderous gaze in the dog's eyes reflecting the truth within at this supposed news. "Headmaster, my name is Jackson Bingham, and this my mate, or wife as you would call her Elaine. As to why we are here we wish to take our grandson with us for the summer." He stated. "After that nights events we feel that he needs to be with us."

"Whom is your grandson, may I ask?

"Harry Potter."

Nodding his head, h he listens and is admittedly surprised as they speak. "I see. You say Harry Potter is your grandson. As much as I think Mr. Potter would be overjoyed to hear that Mr. Bingham. His mother before she passed on, told me and those close to her. That her parents died when she was 22."

"We wanted her to believe that Headmaster," Elaine stated simply and with deep sadness. "It was for her own protection that she was with my sister Jessica. You see, neither I or my husband are quite human. And neither was her or our daughter." Handing him a letter, he and Snuffles are surprised when the other man makes a remark that shocks them, before opening. "You should let the one by your side know he can shift back to his human form. Contrary to one who once came from us. We don't bite." His words said with a hint of feralness, but not before he said one more word. "Yet."

Albus shakes his head with a smile as he could tell that despite his dog form. A certain wizard wanted to do some serious attacking. "I am afraid I can not allow that at the moment. For his sake as well as yours." He states quietly. "Snuffles has a tendency to get a little temperamental when he doesn't like something." The dog giving a bark of irritation. He begins to read.

 _To Albus Dumbledore,_

 _I write on behalf of this couple. Years ago and with my approval as he was near Newt Scamander death. I had him send you a letter apprising you of us. To be honest, having heard much about you from Newt. We both felt that you would be best one suited to keep our secret, Jackson and Elaine are like us._

 _I believe in the letter it was explained who we are and what we can do. And also what we assure to be safe for not just ourselves but all magical creatures._

 _Sincerely_

 _Jonas Alexander_

Knowing full well of what the information just read tells him him of, he looks at the couple with thought. The fact that these two were supposed to be among those who keep his world safe. Well it causes him to think. Snuffles noticing the silence emitting from Dumbledore, that despite his need to kill these two to protect someone he loves as family. He lets out a woof of concern. Giving a little nod of his head, for the mutt to relax, a guarded expression returns as the pooch returns to looking at what he perceives as interlopers. "You must forgive Snuffles, Mr. Bingham, when it comes to Harry. He is quite protective of the boy."

"May I ask why then?"

Shifting despite warning, Sirius is stopped from pulling out his wand by Albus, as Elaine jumps in front of Jackson to prevent him from responding with teeth. "HE'S MY GODSON!"

Startled by the admission, the couple look at one another, the dark haired visitor's eyes flash a brilliant blue as he flares his power. Much to the surprise of both wizards, they could not help how strong it felt. Not to mention the almost familiar quality it has to a certain 14 year old sitting in Gryffindor tower while getting ready for class. The escaped con backing down at his assistance. He still managed to glare at the couple before being quiet.

"Then why did you kill my daughter and her husband?" Elaine yelled as she almost attacked him. Pain in her eyes, it is because of the preconceived notion for years that causes this outburst. Albus wonders at the power unleashed as he watches husband restrain her with a growl that was clearly heard as a warning.

"I can answer that Mrs. Bingham. Mr. Black you see was framed by the one who truly allowed the death of the Potters. Unfortunately it was one who was a mutual friend of theirs, who this day is still at large." His voice firm as he speaks Dumbledore looks them straight in the eyes. "And I would prefer you did not attack Harry's godfather or turn him in. He would be most upset with you, for he cares about his godfather very much."

Reluctance and doubt showing on their faces, yet their noses do not lie. He was telling the truth concerning the other man with them. Making a mental note to hear it from the man himself. "I see. Will Harry be ready to come with us when his schooling is over?" Jackson asks. His mate holding him, Albus shakes his head no.

"It is not fully up to me." Albus stated plainly. His eyes looking to the man beside him. "Mr. Black here has some say as does Mr. Potter. I will not force Harry to go unless it is with the Dursleys albeit reluctantly and Sirius here when he is at his home." Speaking for the first time since their arrival, his voice raspy. "And you can believe me when I say Harry will not be pleased. He has told me how much he hates it in Surrey and that he would rather have been somewhere else other then with the Dursleys." His dark eyes sad with the knowledge, the couple looks at one another as their animals let them know that the wizard was serious and not joking.

"I don't understand." Elaine asked in confusion.

Giving them a look of utter contempt. Sirius says nothing. His silence more then telling. It causes Albus some sorrow as he looks at the couple in front of him. Their eyes returning to his, it is then that Fawkes the phoenix comes to him. Letting out a soft sound almost like a question. Albus nods his head. The bird disappearing in a flash.

Having heard of the majestic birds, who were the ultimate signs of the magical world, to see one surprised them to no end. To see one working with this headmaster, it told of the power this man had and why Newt chose him to keep their secrets after his passing. Still curiosity to the side about the phoenix, it returned and warbled an affirmative to whatever it went to do.

"Mr. Potter is on his way."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Having been summoned from his class with Professor Snape, Harry was admittedly relieved. Having received yet another 20 points taken away for not answering fast enough and being on time. He was having a hard time not attacking him, Malfoy, or any one else lately who well annoyed him. His anger at little things for more easier to rise, even Hermione and Ron were beginning to notice the difference. Many assumed it was because of Cedric's death. His death had hit Hogwarts pretty hard, and even now some still mourned.

Still though he was wondering why the Headmaster called him out of class. Arriving at the entrance to his office, before he could even speak the password. It began to open. Curiosity even more so now was rising in him as he entered. Walking up the small flight of stairs. Eventually coming in he sees instead of just Albus, he sees his godfather as well as the backs of two other people who stiffen up.

"Sirius" Happy to see the older man, who was a reminder of his father and the only one of two of to be family. He could not help but run to hug him. Feeling a small measure of relief as his godfather was still free and happy to see him, he turned around to talk to Albus. Wondering why he was summoned. he stopped he saw her.

Sitting in one of the chairs was a woman with long curling red hair and bright green eyes. Wearing a bright blue dress with a black belt he couldn't help but whisper. "Mom?"

Her eyes softening she shakes her head. "I am so sorry Harry. I am not your mother, my name is Elaine. I...I am your grandmother."

Raising his eyebrow in doubt Harry just looks at them. Sirius just placing a hand on his shoulder for a moment. The youth just begins to laugh a bit. "I needed that." The other man next to her turns as well, his eyes flashing which startles Sirius, as a growl seems to erupt from Harry. Shocked by Harry's response, the response from the other man in the room makes it even more as he speaks. "What makes you think we are not?" His voice deep and calm as he looks at the teen.

"Look at you, you both couldn't be more than 30 something years old."

Shaking his head, the other man looks to Albus. "Could you please if you will? A family spell should suffice." Harry confused as how the man knows of such a thing. The Headmaster nods his head and picks up his wand. Gesturing for the couple to step forth. All listen as he speaks the words _Familia Revelio._ A parchment flying over, the spell begins to write on the page. Names being written down as if on a tree, it is the last set that catches and surprises the two older wizards.

 _ **Jackson Bingham {father}- Elaine Davis{mother}**_

 _ **Lily Evans (Bingham) {Daughter}-James Potter**_

 _ **Harry Potter {grandson}**_

Words expressing surprise from both Sirius and Albus. It is Harry who speaks and not in a nice way. "How can you be my grandparents. If you truly were you would NEVER have let me in the hell that was the Dursleys." His voice bitter and full of rage. Albus managed to knock Harry out with a stupefy spell when he noticed Harry's hands and eyes.

His eyes had gone feral and his hands….they were turning into claws at his fingertips. Both wizards looking as they start to recede, they see as the dark haired man place. his hand on Harry's unconscious shoulder. It is then that notice that even now Harry is somehow already starting to break through the spell. Which should not be possible as once again they see claws starting to form again.

"How!" Albus says with surprise. Sirius though moving forward as he yells "Get away from him!"

Running and blocking them from approaching the two, one out cold but somehow moving and the other in a trance. Elaine speaks with warning,"Just because he is not awake does not mean his animal partner isn't either. My mate is right now working to calm Harry's animal half down." Her head turning to look at them. "To interrupt them in any way shape or form right now could mean your death."

Shocked at these words. The both of them watching as with his eyes closed, Jackson and Harry seem to be in a battle of wills. Growls and what seems to be a couple of times an occasional whimper of pain from both, they feel a flare of power constantly from both. The struggling seeming to continue on for some time, but they are relieved when the youth's form seems to finally collapse on the ground and his hands return to normal. Both looking at the man as he opens other man as he opens his eyes tiredly. He gives a wry smiles as he looks to his mate. "Our grandson's animal half is most definitely an Alpha." Pride showing in his tone as well as a mixture of regret. Knowing full well the animal reflects the owner and vice versa, he continues on albeit with what could only be pain. "And very much angry at us. It was not easy..."

Interrupted now before he could go any further, Sirius speaks, "Of course he would be angry. The Dursleys hated him! They locked him in a cupboard for gods sake until we made them give him a room. They have bars on his window. And if he had any incidents with magic, god forbid should he be allowed to even leave said room. And don't EVEN get me started on what they did to him themselves."

"Don't!" Elaine spoke. "It can't be true!"

"I'm afraid it is Mrs. Bingham." Albus stated regretfully. "Harry's Aunt or now as I understand second cousin was jealous of Lily and her gifts. And from my knowledge, often took out her frustration on him." His eyes losing their twinkle. His sorrow evident in his scent which both shifters can tell is true.

"Then why Dumbledore? Why did you continue to send him back there!" She yelled as she looked at him. Turning to Sirius, her eyes still guarded, she glares at him. "Don't you dare go anywhere. We will be having a talk as well. I want to know why you would kill someone knowing Harry needed you." Seeing a moment of surprise and then pain crosses his features, the fugitive nods his head in reluctance. He wants answers himself after all of why these people were not there for his friends.

Returning her look to Dumbledore, her eyes becoming like a cat's, she barely manages to control her animal. The motherly instincts rearing up she waits for an answer as to why he was placed in that kind of situation. Harry still out as his battle of will with Jackson having exhausted him, Albus answered quietly.

"It is because of your daughter." Sighing, Albus told of the spell and the wards. His voice calm and full of memories as he recalls the spell that keeps Harry alive. "When not at Hogwarts and in the muggle world. With her relation to Lily Petunia's blood, with this spell, provided a protective ward. One that no matter how hard he tried. Voldemort or even his death eaters would be unable to find him."

Nodding their heads in understanding as he explains, albeit with a not happy look, Jackson speaks up. "My clan has never heard of this ward. But If he comes with us, we will provide him with ours and if you wish some of yours as well." His eyes gazing down and onto the floor as the youth starts making a sound as he comes to. "But now as he seems to shift a little with his emotions. _**He will be a danger to you and others unless he is with us**_."


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I just did some editing to the best of my ability on the previous chapters so read if you want to and I do not own anything except for Jackson, Elaine and a smattering of shifters

Still NO IDEA ON PAIRING! If you want to suggest some or even better suggest some names for the shifters and their village. So if you guys have a good name for a village of Shifters lemme know. Most of the ones I come up with don't seem to fit right. Or at least fit right to me

 _When it hurts to look back_

 _and your scared to look ahead_

 _look beside you in spirit_

 _and I will be there_

 _because as your animal_

 _I will always care_

 _ **Dumbledore's office**_

Coming to Harry was feeling weak and tired, his whole body seemed to be aching in places he didn't even know he had. It made him realize that whatever had happened to him, gave him the mother of all headaches as well for he can barely see straight. Besides that though, he still remembered what he was told by Albus and those….people.

He had grandparents apparently and that Petunia wasn't his aunt. She was a second cousin that he now finds he never had to live with if these people had come to get him. Anger returning again, he pauses in surprise as something makes a sound in the back of his mind… because it was not painful. That feeling he was getting was almost warm and definitely affectionate. One that was telling him, _**Calm down**._

"It's your animal letting you know its there." A voice deep and unyielding spoke, causing the teen to turn around rapidly. Seeing the large black haired man in a simple shirt and jeans, Harry found himself growling in displeasure as he doesn't believe him. "Don't even try it cub. I am much older and more experienced then you."

"Only Remus and Sirius can call me that." He states with a touch of anger in his eyes. "They are my family! Not you!"

Approaching him with the intent to leave, the teen finds himself pulled back by the other man as he goes toward Sirius. About ready to hex the man in an intense anger, he winces in an intense pain burns from inside him. Feeling like something is scratching and ready to rip him apart from the inside. The other man makes an intense growl that for some reason makes whatever it is back down. A low sound emerging from his mouth, the other man squeezes his arm even harder making it extremely painful.

"Settle down before I make you whelp"

"Jackson stop, he's our grandson." replied the woman who called herself Elaine. Harry still confused about her, he looks to the other two men in the room. Albus watching with a stoic expression and Sirius having a look that he hasn't seen in a while. Not since that day when Peter escaped. He looked absolutely murderous at the hand on his arm. Thinking about what his godfather can do and hoping he doesn't.

It is at that moment, that rage he was feeling before has stopped. No pain, no anger… no nothing, just a calmness that he knows is natural to him. It is that feeling he has at the Dursleys quite often. When he goes through the motions of life there, one where if he expressed anything, it often got him in trouble. It is then that his supposed grandfather releases his arm with what sounds like a growl of approval.

Looking at the two, he couldn't help but ask with an emotionless voice, ignoring that feeling from inside him. One that apparently liked the approval given to him, by the other man. "What the hell did you do to me?"

The woman wincing with the sound of it, Harry just stares at them both. Finally it is Jackson who speaks. "We didn't do anything to you Harry, you did it on your own, your animal spirit is free. You are one of us a Shifter now."

"I am not!" he states, "I have not been bitten or anything." He glares as a flash of anger erupts. Thinking of his werewolf friend and former teacher Remus.

"You don't need to be bitten Harry." Elaine says softly as the others listen. "You were born one."

"What?"

"Your mother was a shifter Harry. Although she never shifted, she had the ability to become one if her animal was able to break free as yours has done. But why do you think that she gave up her life for you? Besides being the nature of a mother, when it comes to our children. Shifters will do anything they can to protect them. Even die..." Elaine said quietly tears in her eyes. "Children are precious to us even when they can not shift. They stay with us til they either mate with one who can or leave,"

"Then why? Why give up my mother?" The teenager asked. His voice furious at the thought.

"It was because of a former clans-member of ours." Jackson replied. "I believe you have heard of him, Fenrir Greyback."

Shock on their faces, Harry looks to both Albus and Sirius. The three of them thinking of a former professor and also a dear friend. Sirius talking this time, he nods his head. "He had bitten a friend of mine when he was a kid. Its one of the reasons I learned to be an animagus along with Harry's father and another. We wanted to be there for him when he shifted. It often settled him down."

"He regards you as family. We can somewhat sense the bond that he has with you and Harry. Its why he has remained sane." Jackson states with a small smile. "To him all of you are family. His pack, as weres call themselves, he won't attack unless he perceives a threat to it. It is one of the few things shifters pass on if they bite one who's not."

"I see." Albus states as he looks at the couple. "That aside for now, why is it you wish Mr. Potter to join you for the summer?" Harry listening as he waits for an answer, he looks to the Headmaster and the other adults in the room, he admittedly gets annoyed. For it feels like they forgot he was in the room, "I want to know as well." He spoke up. "Considering I am the one in question for whatever it is."

"For many reasons Harry," Jackson replied. "The primary one being that parts of you are already started to shift."

"Huh?"

"He's right kid." Sirius stated as he speaks. "Albus and eye both saw it, your hands started to change."

Surprised look coming forth as he trusts both, he looks at his hands that are normal. Wondering he is startled as Elaine places her hand upon his and starts to shift her fingers til they turned to claws before returning to normal. "Your hands were like that Harry." She says gently. "If not for my mate, you could have shifted all the way and hurt someone in your anger."

"Why? How?" Listening as he was and still not trusting them fully, Harry looks at Sirius and Albus to further explain and confirm what they are saying. Both nodding their heads as they confirm her words, Harry looks at the both as Jackson responds this time.

"Me kid, I am an Alpha. Leader of our clan, I have the ability because of it to call forth or to send yours or anyone's spirit back. It is to keep them from doing something incredibly stupid like you almost did."

Bristling at his words and the parental tone that man has at his words. Harry remains silent. Taking it all in he starts thinking/ Remembering what happened at the Whomping willow last year. And Professor Lupin changing...that's when it hit him. When his supposed grandmother shifter her hand, _**it was the middle of the day!**_

"What the hell, how did you change or did what you did in the middle of the day?!"

An amused expression on both their faces as they look at him, Jackson and Elaine look at one another with an almost humorous smile. "We are not weres Harry, we are not bound by the phases of the moon or anything. With our animals we can shift anytime. And unlike the weres who become a humanoid version of an animal..." Elaine states as moments later where the man was, clothes seeming to be torn off and in shreds, there was a huge black wolf. Blue eyes shining with a high level of intelligence...Harry finds himself staring with shock on his features.

Looking towards the other two wizards in the room, both Sirius and Albus both surprised as well. For it looks very much like an animagus turning, except having seen with their own eyes, the man's hands and body physically changed. He did not just became the animal before them with a blink of an eye. He literally and physically changed. The only knowledge that they knew it was him, was Jackson's vibrant blue eyes that shown in the wolf's features. Seeing as it pads on over to the woman, Albus can't help but get an amused expression himself, as it jumps up and starts licking Elaine's face causing her to laugh.

And despite his dislike even Sirius started laughing as she starts pushing the wolf away. Stepping back and just sitting beside her. As Harry and the others watch, she reaches round his head to scratch his ears, the wolf leaning into it, he lets out a sound that seems almost orgasmic to others as he enjoys the attention.

"As you see Harry, we can fully become our animal and yet as you can see we our still us." Elaine states softly. "Most weres are who they are because the animal inside more or less dominates them. They have no choice in it, We di because we are raised to work with our spirits. Everyone helps the younger shifters in learning how to do so. How to shift and everything. It's why we are here. Me and your grandfather were there that night. We sensed your animal breaking free."

Still bristling and angry at the reference of his 'grandparents', Harry listened. His thoughts with him, he felt a hand on his shoulders and looks up to see his godfather staring at him. "it's up to you kid. If what they say is true. You will need them to help you learn."

"Indeed, Mr. Potter." Albus stated. "I can not say for myself, as this is the first I have met them. I admit I do not wish you to be away from the Dursleys for your own protection. But as you can see they are related to you, more so then then your aunt or cousin is. "

"So you think I should go, Headmaster?"

Nodding his head, he just looks at the woman and the wolf beside her. Both looking at the youth who ignores them with a thoughtful gaze. Turning to them, his eyes narrow and clearly not happy. But with what his Headmaster and godfather confirmed in their own way. He growls in frustration, he honestly doesn't know what he should do.

 _ **Go**_

Startled by the sound in the back of his mind, he feels what could only be encouragement. Something that feels primal and part of him already knows its not the two in from. Giving off a similar vibe, he realizes that he is sensing changes to a degree already. Something making sounds as it seems to be almost trying to push him towards the two…

 _ **Family**_

That feeling in those words, considering they say he is their grandson. His can not help but ask. Not realizing he is speaking out loud as he does so.

 _Are...are you_

The spirit making happy noises as his human partner acknowledges him, it resumes trying to push him at the back of his mind toward Elaine and Jackson who was still in wolf form. Seeing the hope in their eyes as he approaches, he reluctantly nods his head in agreement. "Fine I will go."

Leaving that said, his need to run came on strong. Looking to the Headmaster who already knows his desire. He leaves the office….

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Watching as their grandson leaves, they are a mix of emotions. Elaine quiet and Jackson contemplative despite his wolf form at one another. Shifting back to his human form he looks at the fugitive who groans. The Headmaster just raises an eyebrow, he looks perplexed for a moment and remembering, he waves his hand and clothes similar to what he had before is on his body.

"I apologize for that, we are more free with our body. When you first start shifting you tend to go through a lot of clothes. "

"Then how?" Sirius ask in confusion.

Jackson just gave him a look as he stared at him. "We can not tell you. Just know we can and Harry will be able to as well with time."

That said, Elaine stands up, her eyes flashing like a cat she gestures to Sirius to sit down. "Start talking I want to know what happened that night and don't leave anything out!" Her hands digging into his arms as she grabs them, can feel their sharpness as he winces with pain.

Staring into her determined eyes, the fugitive from Azkaban begins to talk. His voice with pain and knowledge of that plan that had backfired to keep them safe/ She listens and her cat sniffing out for lies, she knows now that he speaks true. That the Peter Pettigrew helped to kill her baby and others to this Voldemort.

A new determination starting to show she looks to her husband as well. Talking across their mate bond she and the cat speak as one. _"Jackson, I think I need to go hunting."_ Nodding his head in understanding, he grabbed her hand. _"Agreed mate. We will, but only when we have taken care of our grandson."_

" _Still though what should we do with him. He is Harry's godfather Jackson."_

Watching as he thinks as she knows him well. She waits, looking toward Sirius who looks dejected at the moment and then at the Headmaster who watches the interplay between them. The old wizard has the beginning of a twinkle in his eyes as if he knows what there thinking. Even the phoenix, begins a little warbling tune in a nonchalant kind of tone.

" _He comes to."_

Whirling around as she hears his reply on their private bond. She gazes at her mate with open confusion. _"What do you mean?"_

" _Harry is still not to thrilled with us for never having got him. If even half of what they say is true we should have come and got him all those years ago. This man, is his godfather, and since he will still need to work on his wizarding skills."_

" _We bring him to keep him to speed. But he's a fugitive! Even if innocent what if he gets caught with us? They could take him away and Harry, Jackson!"_

" _We will figure out when we get to that point."_

" _Okay but what about Jonas?"_

" _What about him Elaine?"_

" _You know he will be mad that he is there and so close to the clan. He's a wanted man. You know they are looking for him! Then the clan will have to stay in our village til then and you know they won't like that!"_

" _I will deal with him Elaine. Right now if we have any chance of Harry keeping us in his lives. He needs this man with him."_

Nodding her head in agreement albeit reluctantly, she looks to the former prisoner in the chair. Then turning to the headmaster, she just points to Sirius. _**"He is coming with us."**_


	6. Chapter 6

Its me again trying to keep this every few days or at least once a week as I write it. Right now I am still good thinking I am going to try and extend this to the end of the series you know Deathly Hallows. Some ideas are forming as I was going to do this just for summer and the beginning of 5th year. Still not sure yet got a lot of ideas.

Since no one is talking, just favoring (which I do appreciate) I will figure it out. Just may take me some time once I get to that point eh heh (kind of sheepish here on what to do after that to many ideas and not enough focus)

And before I forget again THERE ARE NO PAIRINGS YET! And I don't own jack squat except for Elaine and Jackson and a smattering of other shifters

 _It is our nature to be kind_

 _It is our nature to be loving_

 _It is our nature to be gentle_

 _But mess with our family_

 _Come hell or not_

 _You will be gone_

 _ **Last day of term, Hogwarts gates**_

Ron and Hermione beside him, Harry felt...nothing. Nothing about spending time with his grandparents as the claim they are. Personally Harry felt that they were just people. People who could have taken him in but for reasons of their own did not. He could have had a much better life and well now… Now he doesn't care.

He has a good life despite Voldemort with his friends and his made family, Sirius, Remus, even Snape was part of it. Well he would not exactly call the potions professor family, but that man had been there for him last year, And in first year he helped with the broom incident, so he had to give the man some measure of respect. So if it was family, Snape was the black sheep. A _**really**_ black sheep, but a black sheep, seeing as he waits for his pick up. He finds his friends looking at him with curiosity.

"Harry is everything all right?" Hermione asks. Her eyes concerned for him, he nods his head even as she speaks. Knowing he cant not keep anything from his two best friends, he told them everything that happened in the Headmaster's office. Listening as he had to rant and rave for a bit, they still supported him in his decision. "You can change your mind right?" Hermione states, Ron beside her, he nods his head in agreement. "Yeah mate. You don't have to go surely Dumbledore has some idea to help you out."

"He doesn't." Harry replied quietly. "This is still something new to him as well."

Surprised by his words, both teens look at him as he still remains silent. His eyes normally bright and happy when he was at Hogwarts. They now seemed dull and resigned. "It will be all right Harry, I am sure of it. At least you know you have relatives that wanted you." Hermione said gently

"Apparently not enough." His reply a little short and to the quick. The young girl and their red headed friend know he did not mean it. He has not has a good last few weeks and honestly they are not surprised. They themselves curious about these grandparents, they chose to wait with him before they left.

"Hey mate?"

"Yeah Ron?" Harry said quietly. Looking towards his friend, he had to crack a smile with Ron's comment. "At least you don't have to put up with the Dursleys this summer. I mean come on, doing all that work and having to put up with that cousin of yours. Blimey I would be celebrating!

Having to smile and laugh at that remark, the three friends talk more about the good times. The dance, getting to know the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students were part of it. Meeting Viktor and Fleur, it was fun for them and the other students. Because if anything just remembering that despite what happened. There were some good to come out of the Tri-Wizard tournament.

Laughing and joking around as they were, all three were surpised as across from them, everything seems to ripple. Turning inward, they could see as if something was pulling everything in front of them to one spot. Then as it started to widen, Harry sees Jackson come out, wearing once again a simple shirt and loose fitting pants, the man raised an eyebrow. Seeing the three faces in shock, he just waited until they collected themselves.

Prepared for an onslaught of questions, he received them when Ron and Hermione started talking at once. Harry just listening to them he just shakes his head. Especially as his brown haired friend all but interrogates him, as Ron just goes. "Wow!"

"How could you be his Grandfather?"

"That's not possible! How did you do that?"

"Who or what are you?!"

Watching as his 'grandfather' cracks a smile, Harry finds a part of himself jealous. He can't understand why though and he can't help but let out a growl of displeasure. His friends and Jackson immediately stopping, the older man stops and approaches, his blue eyes staring right into Harry's, he speaks in such a way that startles Harry.

In his mind….

 _Calm down whelp, I know they are part of your pack and hense a part of mine although right now is not the time to challenge. I will explain when we get to the house. You need lessons on who and what you are. As Alpha and your grandfather I will teach you._

Still surprised, he watches as the other man gives his friends a friendly gaze. "I am older then you think. I can't tell you. My name is Jackson Bingham, and I leave that choice to Harry for he is one of us as well."

Frowning as she doesn't like the vague answers, Ron just offers his hand as she lets off some steam with a few mutterings to herself. The red head giving a friendly smile, Harry observes as Jackson tajes his hand. "I'm Ron Weasely. I'm Harry's best mate."

"I know."

"Huh?" A clueless look on his face, Hermione speaks up. "The unknown on the map...that was you?" Simply nodding his head, Harry admits he has to smile as Jackson endures his friend's inquisitive nature. More questions coming and coming, Jackson holds his hand up in amusement, "I can not answer all of that right now. Perhaps if the clan trusts you enough they will allow you to find out young one."

Vexed as she still could not get the answers she sought, Harry just shakes his hand. He knows how his friend hates not knowing what is going on. He finds the dark haired older man looking at him. "Are you ready to go?"

Giving him a cold look that made the other man wince a bit, Harry watches as the man turns and waves his hands in a certain way. When done, that same kind of pull began once more, pointing inward, he turns to both his friends. "See you guys,"

"Take care mate. We have to go anyway the train leaves in an hour." Ron said as he and Harry clasped arms. Jackson holding the portal, the other man listens asHermione pounces on Harry to give him a hug. Looking up at him, she gives him a smile. "You better be careful Harry and be on the lookout for Voldemort."

"I will." The youth giving a smile, he turned to look at the portal with apprehensive eyes as this was something that was new which made him nervous. Feeling the push at the back of his mind from the spirit within him….

 _ **Safe.**_ It chuffed in a calm knowing tone. **_Protect you_**

Somehow he feels what could only be thumping of a tail, as he suddenly feels relaxed, Harry gives a mental feeling of thank you as somehow he knows its the spirit inside him. That feeling returned with an even happier thumping of a tail that he knows is there, he steps through.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Having gone through the portal, Harry found himself impressed a little bit as he holds onto his trunk and Hedwig. A one story brick house it looked warm and inviting, the windows that would give off light were open, and the smell of something roasting in the oven, Set in the middle of a forest with plants and life everywhere, he couldn't help but feel that this…. This is what he wanted, what he fantasized about for so long.

Lost in his musing, the youth lit up in surprise as a very familiar dog came running out of an opening door to greet him.

"SNUFFLES!"

Barking with an acknowledgment, he felt the sudden urge to just sniff the dog to make sure he was real. It took him a minute to realize Jackson coming up behind hum, who grabs his trunk with one hand. "You can release your owl if you wish Harry, the forest is teeming with things she can hunt of all kind. Just make sure she understands not to leave the wards to the west."

"Why?"

"Weres Harry. I am sure you have heard of Fenrir Greyback." Nodding his head, Harry listens as Jackson continues. "He has an alliance with those to the west of us, and most of them would not hesitate to eat your bird." Walking ahead Jackson waves at Elaine. who approaches, staying behind for a moment to take this all in, Snuffles gives a woof of concern as Harry looks down at Hedwig. The snowy owl looking at him as he brings her to eye level. He knows the bird understood as she gives hoot of acceptance. After all, she was his second friend.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Unbeknownst to Harry though who starts reassuring Snuffles, the owl had understood what was going on all right. She had already started to bond with the animal spirit as she had with him years ago. It needed her her help as well after all.

Her owl wisdom within her, she knew it was a part of her boy and she loved him so. She knew he in the roost with the others back at the warm place. He was having a hard time with this as she often found himself talking to her about his problems. Helping him with her guidance in her own way she had done what she could. Even her affection was bordering on motherly, he was her chick. _A really big chick, but a chick_ and so she always looked outfor him when he was able to get out at that...place.. Because like him, she hated being in an enclosed space. So to see she has a forest she can fly through and hunt.

She was ecstatic, giving a hoot of hope, it is one that her boy knows and with a smile he sets the cage down. Opening its door the owl flies out to explore. Knowing how her boy has the dark one, whom she admit repulses her within him and outside, She still wants to protect him and hence seeks out ways through the forest as an emergency escape for him. This way she and her young one can be sure to live.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Walking towards the house, Hedwig's empty cage in hand and snuffles beside him, Harry and the dog headed towards the house. A kind of slow reluctance coming from the teenager as he was still not happy, when he steps onto the sidewalk though he feels a slow tickling sensation go across his form. Beside him Sirius shifting out into the open he is about to panic, knowing the man is wanted for something he did not do/ It is when his godfather stops him, by putting a hand over his mouth.

"Don't worry kid."

"Why not?! You are out in the open I don't want you to get caught!"

"It's because of the wards we put up Harry." Her voice friendly and welcoming, Harry turns to find Elaine staring at him with bright green eyes. Still not happy about being here, he waits as she explains as Jackson takes his trunk inside. "Being who we are Harry, we that is your grandfather and I, only let others see what we want them to see. "

Nodding his head, the former auror now fugitive bends his head down to look his godson in the eye. "Which is why harry as long as I am on their property. I can be free. They showed me in the last week a few wards that would allow me to walk around like normal-"

"And not be cooped up in that ugly house." Elaine interrupted, her nose wrinkling. They both turned to her as she made a little growl of displeasure. "The smells alone made me nauseous," Muttering under her breath that their should be fresh air all the time, the woman returned inside as she left the two alone.

Watching as his godfather cracks a smile as he tilts his head, the teen literally matches the smile with one of his own. "What are you doing here?!"

"I got invited." Sirius replies. "knowing you would be much more comfortable with a familiar face, they brought me along a few days ago."

"And it helps that he is an animagus." Jackson states with a calm and friendly gaze. Stepping out of the house, a breeze starts blowing that the fugitive from Azkaban craves with a passion, and for which his grandfather takes in as well. And admittedly Harry can not help but feel the giddiness, himself as the breeze beckons him more the usual.

The feeling growing stronger, the teenager starts feeling a scratching within, an anxiety to run and to be free. The scents that somehow smell even stronger now as hunger, the need to run, come at him all at once. Jackson looking at him carefully this entire time, Harry feels that the man's presence is settling him down. "What you feel Harry is your animal's spirit wanting to come out and do what it needs. Which is to run." The older man chuckled. "To run around and savor nature at its best. He's part of who your are Harry and he belongs to nature. Wherever you are, you will fill your best and even possibly strongest surrounded by nature."

Speaking up, Sirius continues on as Harry listens, "It explains a lot of why Remus wanted to be close to the woods, Harry. Even as Moony he always wanted to run unto the woods. Always." Thinking of some good times, Sirius wraps an arm around the teen's head and ruffles his hair. "If you do shift we are going to have to have a race kid." He teases as the youth squirms.

"Let go!"

A playful wrestling ensuing between the two, Jackson watches with a growl of envy. Knowing full well that the other man means a lot to his grandson, he knows that he wishes it him. Never being able to play with his own children he can not help but remember that time….

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

 _ **Thistlewaite village, 35 years ago**_

Growling and breaking a were's neck, Jackson goes to aide one of the weaker wolves against three of the weres attacking. Their eyes feral and gone to the animal within, they came with a ferocity of newborns searching for meat to rip apart. It was how every single one of his clan was fighting to stay alive against those that invaded their home.

Moving away as the fight continues he watches and takes care of another were who had tried to leap at his throat. Catching him in mid air, he ripped the throat out with his claws. Despite still being in his human form, there was a reason why he was an Alpha. His animal's strength stayed with him even if human. He only shifted now when he needed to.

Moving on, a familiar scent comes to that he breathes in with relief at the moment. But his mind changes when it is touched by fear that is now getting stronger by the second.

"JAACCCCKSON!

"ELAINE!" Screaming her name he ripped aside weres left and right off his clan members running to where she was. Knowing she had run to help her friend Mari Greyback and her kids who had escaped earlier detection and were hiding. Even now his mate was screaming even even bigger in pain as he came closer.

 _Don't...Mari...dead...Fenrir…._

Hearing that he ran even faster and it was then as he approached, that a couple of the weres came out of the Greyback house. Their mouths covered in blood, he gazes at the next someone with surprise and shock at the next person.

"What did you do Fenrir! His eyes wide as he rushes past the man who allows him to pass. The shifter's eyes glistening with insanity, he watches with glee as Jackson approaches the two women and children on the floor.

"oh I took care of a few loose ends." He replied with crazed laughter. Blue eyes see the scene before him with horror. Children whose stomachs were ripped out and partially eaten. Their eyes glazed over with a mixture of death and fear. Both next to a blonde haired woman who even in her death reached for them. Her back nothing put a mass of red as her head laid off to one side separated from her body as if it was ripped off.

It was the last body that pushed at Jackson and his beast over the edge. Holding what was a bleeding mass from being slice open deeply, she clings to life with a desperation that most by now would have given in to. Her claws out she had given a hell of a fight before going down. Her gut trying to spill out of her body, he knows she is close to dying.

Whirling around as Fenrir comes back in, his eyes narrow with rage and despair. Both launching and shifting into mid air, the two meet in a fury of fur and claws. Growling and snapping at each other with teeth and whatever they had. The two went to work ripping each other apart.

And it continues out and onto the walkways, their battle causing many to stop and watch as the two Alphas go after one another's throat. Fur flying with skin, and blood attached, the fight goes on, until about 20 minutes later the two shift once more into their human forms. One with scars all over his face, his ear half gone. His arm one mass of chewed flesh, the other held at his neck as blood oozes down, he glares with a madness at the other.

Growls emitting while holding his leg at a point above his knee, he spoke with a deep guttural voice. "Leave Fenrir, you weak now." Jackson spoke. His animal speaking through in challenge it wanted to finish him off. Kill him for what he had done to its clan, its pack. But the part that was human, that remembered their friendship was the one in control, despite his sorrow at his once friend's descent. "I kill you now if stay."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

 _ **Present Day**_

The memories alone making him feel the pain in his leg, he is startled as Elaine comes up behind him. "Must have been in deep thought my mate. It is not often I can sneak up on you." Her smile evident, she turns and looks at her grandson and his godfather wresting. Seeing the smile on Harry's face as the other man shifts back into a dog and tackles him to the ground. "I hope he is able to help us get to know him." She whispers with hope as she heads back in.

Her words being echoed with hope as well, the animal within him is almost pouting as it can't join in. Seeing its little pup playing with the dog, it wanted to romp and play alongside. But it knew as Jackson told, that the pup was not used to their presence.

"DINNER!" Hearing as Elaine yells from the door, the wrestling stops. Both panting and heavy with joy on their faces. He stops them both for a moment, his power flaring, he looks at his grandson.

" _ **Harry your first lesson starts tomorrow."**_


	7. Chapter 7

I am back and so it begins Harry starts to get his lessons….should be interesting. I know where I am going, never know how it will end heh.

I don't own jack squat except for Elaine and Jackson and a smattering of other shifters

 _ **Let others lead small lives**_

 _ **but not you**_

 _ **Let others argue over small things**_

 _ **but not you**_

 _ **Let others cry over small hurts**_

 _ **but not you**_

 _ **Let others leave their futures in in someone else's hands**_

 _ **but not you**_

… **.. _Jim Rohn_**

 _ **Following Day**_

Waking up as he did, Harry had to look around his bedroom once more as he woke up. Smelling what could only be eggs and bacon, he found his belly growling with need. His thoughts drifting to the dinner last night, he has to admit Elaine was a good cook. She had made a pot roast smothered in its own juices with potatoes and carrots on the side. Simple and tender with every bite he hated at that time to say thank you and that it was good.

It had made her smile. Frowning when she did, he hated that hurt look in her eyes, but was shortly distracted by his godfather chowing down. The man just eating like he never ate before, he had to laugh a little bit as Sirius had practically begged for more. "It's as good as Lily's was!" He had moaned with ecstasy. Jackson had simply raised an eyebrow as his so called grandmother preened with delight. "Will you tell me more about her? Her and Harry's father."

Thoughtful to say the least, he had looked at him and well...Harry had to admit he wanted to hear some as well. So they pent the next few hours listening as Sirius spoke of his time in Hogwarts with his parents and Remus as students. The night ended on something on a good note. The escapee had made him feel...normal. Normal in a place that seems alien to him.

Startled by the knock on the door, he hears as Sirius pops in for a second. "Breakfast!"

Nodding his head that he heard, the youth knowing that his first lesson begins today. So wearing a simple t shirt and a pair of jeans, he headed down the hall. His feet going soft against the floor, he didn't hear anything all of a sudden when he becomes blindfolded.

"What the!"

"First lesson whelp." Jackson stated. "Connect with your animal, use his senses to find your way around. I will not take this off until you do." Giving a little growl of annoyance he reaches to remove it anyway and finds his hands unable to. "Your godfather charmed it so that only I could do it." The older shifter said with a little bit of a chuckle.

"PADFOOT!" 

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Grinning from ear to ear, Sirius leans back as he hears stumbling around. Looking at Elaine, the man smiled as she tries to hide her own laughter. His godson cursing up a storm, they could hear Jackson telling him to use his senses. To smell and to feel his way around, with aide from his inner spirit. Still though he gets quiet and thoughtful at the woman who he understands was a friend's mother.

Definitely seeing Lily in her mannerisms and he sees James in Harry's, he looked to the woman with a calm. "You know lesson or not it will take him a while to trust you."

"You didn't" Elaine responded in kind. Getting out some juice and milk to go with the bacon and eggs. Cereal also out in case Harry wanted that. The kindness of offering the teenager some choices was not lost upon the former auror.

"True, but unlike Harry, I had a good family that took me in. James's parents were good people who understood my need to be away from mine. You indirectly met my mother. Which by the way I will forever owe you my gratitude."

Her face taking a sour look as the painting had shrieked out some obscenities when she touched it through the curtain. Mrs. Black had kept going on and on to the point, Elaine in front of most of the order, had partially shifted her arms and ripped it off the wall. Magic or not, nothing was going to stop her from destroying the picture. When she had finished ripping it to shreds with a pleased expression on her features. Everyone in the Order who was there applauded.

Heck even some of the paintings had been joyous as she was getting on their nerves. Everyone was even surpised when Phineas Black started singing Freedom from George Michael. When he did that, they all just looked at him and he pointedly said. "I may be dead but I am not deaf." That had tickled him pink to no end hearing a former living relative say that.

Turning to look at Elaine, he could see the hurt in her eyes. Saying nothing as deep down the woman knows he is right. He saves the conversation for later as Harry comes stumbling in with Jackson behind him. Helping the teen find chair, Harry starts reaching around trying to find him.

"PADFOOT DAMNIT! REMOVE THIS CHARM!"

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Sorry kid, ain't going to happen." the former auror said happily much to Harry's frustration. "You need to learn and from what Jackson told me and showed. Well let's say it shall be pretty interesting."

Growling in irritation, Harry gave what could only be an angry look on what features were seen. Sniffing the air though to enjoy the smell of breakfast he was startled as other smells came into play.

 _ **Smell good**_

Jumping at the sound of the voice, he feels that spirit in the back of his head waking up. Warm feeling of contentment, Harry finds himself unwillingly calming down from his anger, as what could only be a rumbling of pleasure erupt from his own lips. Startled, he looks up and despite the blindfold, he can almost sense that the others in the room are smiling.

 _ **Meat...Eat...Hungry**_

Finding a plate of what could only be bacon and eggs in front of him, Harry has already started scarfing it down before he realizes he's even doing it. It takes Sirius just saying something to break him out of his food stupor.

"Hungry much kid?"

Growling even more in annoyance, he takes a swipe to the right, hearing a crash to the floor, he is shocked as Jackson speaks up. Knowing the man's voice as he talks. He listens and knows the man is in front of him somehow.

"How did you know your godfather was there Harry?"

Stunned at his words, there is a chuckle as the fugitive gives an affirmative to what the other man had said. "What he said Harry, how did you know?" Baffled as he doesn't know, that is when he hears a chuffing sound that can only be mistaken as laughter. _Hey that's not funny!_

 _ **Play more**_

Hearing the spirit makes some more sounds in laughter, Harry seems to glare in annoyance despite the blindfold. His thoughts pondering the answer, he finds himself catching a muffin in his left hand much to his surprise. "Ever the seeker eh Harry." His godfather responds with pride. Harry knowing full well he couldn't have seen it coming. That's when he really realizes that his senses have become stronger.

Twitching his nose, other then smells of breakfast, he could smell other things. Following the various scents with his nose, he takes in the first smell he detects under then the food. Light like vanilla and a mixture of jasmine, he realizes this scent could be someone wearing perfume.

 _ **Lupa!**_

Hearing his animal's thoughts as his senses are slowly getting stronger, he finds a drink being placed before him. His nose twitching as the scent goes further away, a new one comes closer, one that smells like pain, tiredness, maybe some amusement and dog?

 _ **Pack!**_

It was then somehow as a strong scent of what could only be power came forward as it seems to flare all of a sudden. Mixed with what could be woodsy and strength, the scent was insanely strong. He had to resist to growl in confrontation, but he found himself giving a measure of respect that was not his own. His emotions raised he finds that he already knows who this is….Jackson. His supposed grandfather.

 _ **Alpha!**_

Confusion on his face on how he knows this, he gets up. His nose twitching as he moves, he smells more things that admittedly make him curious. As he continues to move, he doesn't notice his moving around in perfect precision of everything in his way. His body just following the carious scents in curiosity. He soon feels grass under his feet, and the air brimming with thee scents of the forest. The animal within seems to just growl with excitement as it wants to run. Wants to feel the wind in its fur as it urges Harry to shift to do what it wants.

Eager to do so, Harry is stopped as with a flare of power and strength he finds himself halted by Jackson.

 _Wait! How do I know that?_

 _ **Smell power! Want free. want run!**_

Wanting to do the same thing, that voice tells him. A part of him said no in a quiet voice and yet he ignored it. He growls even louder as he feels how once again he is held back. A sound of anger escaping his lips, he is stopped from swinging and hitting the person with a hand of their own. Holding tightly and with a strength he have never felt before, the youth stills. Part of him wanting to rip what keeps him apart, the other holding back the urge. Because he knows the one holding him still is Jackson and now Elaine.

 _Not now, you are not ready to shift yet. You need to make sure you and your animal are equal partners and right now I can smell him dominating over you kid. You have to master him, before you run the woods._ Jackson stated in his mind. His own animal half taking whatever was in down. Making the youth listen to his words.

 _? I don't understand._ Harry responded as he spoke. Not realizing that he was speaking on a common bond that all shifters have. He could not feel or see the smiles on the others faces that perk up before becoming serious.

 _Harry… If you shift now with your animal half dominating you, we could lose you to it. It could overwhelm with the feelings of freedom and of its simplicity in life._ Elaine said softly. _I know I could not handle it and I do believe your grandfather and those you consider family could not either. You would not know us. You would only be your animal._

Her words coming through, he turns around, despite that need to run being strong within him, he pushes it back. Finding his way back he starts cursing as he trips over a rock. Finding his way back he ignores the laughter as he trips two more times. Still though he manages to find his way back inside to finish his breakfast.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

 _ **3 hours later**_

Sitting in what is an empty room, Harry searches within himself, to find that line, that glowing line of his spirit animal. Jackson had explained that shifters hold a connection to the animals within them. A bond that if they search deep within will guide them to their spirit. This spirit was the basis of their magical power.

Supposedly living on another plane of existence, the animal would bond with souls of they ones they chose when they became aware. This happened when they were usually a child around 5-6 years old when their animal was able to communicate with them and over time with others shifters, the child would be able to function as both human and animal as one. Both keeping a part with the other in either form. Harry would be able to become the spirit and retain his human mind or remain human and have the senses and strength of the one within.

Not to mention have immense magic to do things that this man said could be done. All thanks to the spirit within and the bonds that he had with the people he loved and who loved him in return, It was through them that he could hear Jackson and Elaine when they spoke to him in his head.

It was a family bond that only came with the awakening of the spirit.

But wondering why his 'spirit' was not able to communicate before, the other man had gone quiet. Feeling an immense sadness overcome Jackson, Harry had let it go for another day. Somehow whatever happened had affected the man badly.

So with the older Jackson whom he can sense is watching him carefully, the teenager makes an effort to silence everything around him. Picking up the subtle nuances of the other man's breathing, he just concentrates even further to make a connection with his spirit.

Trying this for over an hour, he was about ready to give up when he felt something. A little twinge that started to turn into a tickle in the back of his mind. Following it, the bond seems to almost grow stronger with each step he takes in this tracking. Moving even closer, he is startled as something black and dark whips out at him on this path. His eyes awake and confused despite the blindfold, he looks to Jackson as the man had felt whatever it was that stepped into his mind.

"Stay there Harry." The older shifter stated with concern as Harry can feel his power creeping upon his arm. It felt like it was searching for something. Finding what he seeks, the man lets out a growl as he seems to detect something. Prodding at it, Harry inadvertently lets out a blast of power, that makes Elaine and Sirius come running from the house.

"Jackson?" Elaine asks in worry.

"What the hell was that?!" States one panicky godfather who even Harry could hear coming towards him, his smell twinged with worry, the teen allowed himself to be fussed over. His hair being mussed he starts pushing the other wizard away somewhat in annoyance. Hearing something of a muttering between the other two shifters, Harry found himself turning around as he heard something strange,

" _ **What do you mean TWO spirits!"**_


	8. Chapter 8

Mehh something is missing from the last chapter so that one might be redone at a later point in time everyone when I figure it out. But I still like where this is going in my mind. Took me a little over a week to get as far as I did on it heh. Still something missing, if any of you see what I am talking about let me know.

I will also start revamping some of the stories on my other account. And once again I am Alysia Storms and just for the life of me I can not remember my damn email for that account or the password. (Was in hospital for far too long)

Anyway I do not own any single thing except for Elaine and Jackson and a smattering of shifters

 _ **If you fall down**_

 _ **don't stay down**_

 _ **GET BACK UP**_

 _ **Face the world on your feet**_

 _ **and fight for what you**_

 _ **believe in**_

Waiting for an explanation as he had, he wished he could hear the others talking. Knowing his godfather, he should be hearing soon, but understanding the faint whispers between him and the other two. Well that was another story, despite their efforts to keep quiet and most under wraps, he could still hear bits and pieces. There was apparently something else inside him. Something that was dark, it was making him nervous admittedly.

A wave of reassurance coming over him, Harry stiffens as he hears a tired yet formidable presence speaking with him.

 _ **Protect you. Strong it is. Wants to….**_

Holding his head as he moans in pain, he can hear a growl in his mind. Hands are immediately gripping him as footsteps reach him, he finds his legs buckling underneath. An arm going under him he buckles against them as visions coming through. The pain increasing he screams in anger as if he was lashing out at whatever was causing it. Now able to see his beast, as it fought against the darkness in his mind, it shined with bright golden fur. Ears and tail topped with black, eyes the same green as his, it was a magnificent animal. As it turned thought he saw something that made him know this spirit was there for him,

On the forehead, there was a patch of white in the shape of a lighting bolt.

The animal sensing he is there it growls out a warning as the dark mass tries to lash out at his mind. Split second is all it takes before Harry mentally commands a protego, that protects him just in the nick of time. But not before he takes a hit to the side….

His spirit animal roaring with anger and hatred of it, it starts to glow.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Unaware of what is going inside his godson's mind, Sirius along with Jackson manage to take the struggling youth into his room. The boy growling, whimpering, biting at all and anyone, it takes the scar starting to bleed that gives him a heads up.

"SHIT!"

"What is it?" Jackson asks sharply. Elaine nodding her head in agreement with a frightened and worried expression, the two shifters gaze at heir grandson with concern as he bends in ways not humanly possible. "What is my grandson fighting?!"

"It has to be Voldemort." The former auror stated as he looks at the two shifters. "Harry told me that night as that bastard was being reborn, and around Moody or Crouch Jr as you have heard, his scar started hurting and acting up. Maybe that bastard is doing something to him through the scar."

"Whatever it is Harry and his animal is fighting it. I am doing everything I can to keep him from shifting." The older shifter states simply as his power flares. Even now they can all see Harry's skin rippling and the positions his body is in, were almost as if an animal was trying to come out. That is when they all feel it. A glowing light all around the youth's form erupts, except around his forehead. There shining brightly, they can see as something black and flowing like liquid struggling with it.

Its inkiness, not something they can even look at is as it tries to spread, it pushes at the shining light as it spreads itself. But it goes no further then his heart before a surge of power pushes it back to his forehead. Then settling down within that lighting bolt, the shine stops. Harry relaxed now as his body has a sheen of sweat, the teen's hands instinctively go to the blindfold and promptly tries to get it off. Groaning the youth sniffs the air and turns towards Sirius.

 _ **Off**_

Stunned as not a human voice but one that was almost completely animal. Sirius sees as both shifters just watching as Harry sniffs and the growls grow louder. The head still bleeding, the blood slowly stops as if being healed. It growls once more and even a little firmer and looking at all through with what could only be a glare within the blindfold.

 _ **Off...need see...safe**_

 _ **No**_

 _ **Off now! Protect!**_

 _ **No. Safe**_

Whirling his head as does the other two in the room. Jackson's animal makes itself known. Speaking as if they were one, a series of growls and what could be barks emit from both the older and younger males. Elaine taking him to the side, she gives Sirius a little smile. "They are talking it is best we go."

Shaking his head, he finds himself immediately backing up as the teen launches himself at the other man. Jackson's power still flaring up the two start fighting one another. Getting angry at his godson being hit in the stomach, he is about to pull out his wand when he finds it yanked by Elaine.

"Don't to get involved would cause both to turn on you. This is their fight."

Not understanding, the woman smiles as she pulled him away. "With shifters especially Alphas as Harry and my mate are, they need to see who can dominate the other. Often it results in a fight, and since my grandson isn't ready to shift yet, Jackson is doing double duty."

"Double duty?" Sirius asked. His eyes still watching as Harry takes a punch to the gut, he can not help but wince. The strength to make him buckles as he did, something had to be broken.

"Do not worry I can tell that Jackson is holding back."The woman stated quietly. "He would never hurt his family unless he had to. And as to double duty, Jackson is keeping Harry's animal from shifting which is what it and Harry wants to do apparently. Whatever happened in his mind. He's scared."

"This is all new to him so of course he is. Hell I AM!" The escapee stated with alarm as Harry is literally thrown down on the floor with a thud. Getting back up with a speed that surprises him and not the woman beside him, both wince as once again he is thrown to the floor. The fight continuing on both just watch in a mixture of worry and knowing that things are changing.

"Tell me of this Voldemort?" Elaine said quietly.

Not listening as he watches Harry take a smack to the wall, Elaine pops him upside the head. A glare given her away as he was already plotting ways to get Jackson for this fight. "Don't even think about it." The woman stated as her eyes narrowed. "Once again tell me of this Voldemort. Why is he after my grandson?"

Sighing, he tells the woman of the prophecy, of what little he knew, and what happened later on. James and Lily never having told him, he helped them go into hiding along with the rest of the Order. He spoke of Harry being born, and everything that year and especially what happened that night.

Telling the story as he does, it causes the fight to slow down and eventually it stops. Animal spirits and their humans just stand there, the younger one battered and bruised more visible compared to the older who had a couple of bruises as well as a split lip. All were listening and it shows in their faces as the mixture of sorrow and rage at what one man's fear had done to a family.

"All because….of a _Prophecy_?" Harry muttered to all who would hear, "what did it say?"

"Harry.." Sirius started to speak as he looked at his godson. Although looking awful because of the fight, the boy still stood and firm as he spoke once more. " _ **WHAT DID IT SAY!**_ "

Sighing, the convict replies with a reluctance. He had after all hoped that Harry would have his summer. Even though a part of him knew that was not the case. The teenager had a hard life because of his mistake that night. Still even to this day, it is his biggest regret, that he was not there for his godson. That he gone half-cocked after someone who had set him up, landing him in a place he doesn't like thinking about.

"I do not know the exact wording for sure Harry, but you are the only one who can take out Voldemort." The wizard said with a tone devoid of all emotion but sorrow. "Dumbledore and your parents were the only ones who knew the full extent. They wouldn't even tell me, Remus, or that rat."

Knowing full well who he is talking about Harry felt a rage rise up at the mere thought of him. That man, that man who helped take away his family and the life he could have had with his godfather. Turning to Jackson, the youth restrained from wanting to continue the fight. Elaine sensing what he is about to say as is Sirius, "Teach me, teach me all you know to shift so when the time comes. I want to find a rat."

"As long as I come along Harry." Sirius uttered with a hint of pride. Jackson and Elaine as well, both speak up.

Nodding his head as he can tell that in this both the spirit and the boy are one. "We will come as well." The older shifter replied. "After all you need a clan for a hunt." A smile of retribution on his lips and for a moment a fang coming out.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

 _ **Elsewhere….**_

Peter felt a shiver down his back. Waiting on his newly awakened Lord, he was grateful to the man for having restored his hand with a silver one. Even now he has used it to protect himself from that nightmare Fenrir twice since he got it. The werewolf pacing back and forth as the moon. The full moon was in a few days and he can tell that the creature was desiring to shift even now.

Sensing the coward watching him. Fenrir just makes a step towards him and he cowers in fear with his hand out. A chuckle coming from the being, the man steps forward even more and as Peter's hand touches the wolf's chest. He finds that even though it is smoking a little, The man's eyes go gold for a moment and speaks.

 _I ain't no ordinary werewolf little rat_

"Don't scare Wormtail my friend." A voice that seemed slithery and awful stated with a haughty tone. "After all he has proven most useful to me."

Voldemort stepping from the shadows, he chuckles loudly and Fenrir makes to bite him causing himself to pee his pants. Laughter arising from both men, Voldemort sends him off.

"Do get cleaned up Wormtail, my servant must be clean and impeccable."

That said Peter took off running for what he felt was his very life.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Seeing as the little rat escapes, eyes flash their golden color as the shifter known as Fenrir turns to his 'ally'. "Where is this power you promised me Snake!" He growled out. The urge to kill strong within him as glares at the other. His snakelike visage strange and foreign even for one as old as him.

"It will come Fenrir." The man said calmly. "Even now I have a couple of my death-eaters working on it. Perfecting and testing to make sure it is perfect."

Hatred in his eyes, Voldemort simply smiles with a serene and yet creepy visage. The being before him was in a sense immortal and very much insane. When they had first allied up with one another, the wolf had many others with him. Each one violent and crazed, they were the brawn of his army. One that when they outlived their usefulness he would kill.

He was actually having his underlings working on one thing that could kill him as well as these others the monster before him wanted dead. Someone named Jackson Bingham and his clan had apparently ejected Fenrir not to long ago. Not that he blamed them, the man was quite crazy.

But with a spell here and there, Voldemort controlled him quite easily. Having looked into his mind, the man knew he should have killed him, because he was deteriorating. He was useful though, most of his subordinates were not exactly strong. They had led very pampered lives except for possibly Bella.

Bella, a woman who was a match for him in magic and in power. Although married to LeStrange, she would be a female worth her weight in gold. A proper Queen she was for she not only had supported him. She was literally his right hand man so to speak. She would do anything for him, and he will have to see about busting her out of that jail.

Making a mental note to speak to some of his best men including Malfoy, he turned to find his pet resting on her branches as she hisses at him stating she was hungry.

"Come Nagini, let us fetch you some dinner."

Sliding off her perch with an almost sensual grace, she followed him as he headed for the dungeons. Opening the door to the basement, he allowed her to go first and as it closes. The screams of muggles as he calls them start to echo through the night.


End file.
